Its never gonna be over
by gottaluvkiki28
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO RENESMEE'S TRUE LOVE,FOREVER ONE.THIS IS GONNA BE ABOUT SOMEONE TRYING TO GET IN THE WAY OF JAKE AND NESSIE'S RELATIONSHIP BUT THE STORY IS BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS.
1. Chapter 1

HERE"s WHAT YOU GUYS WANTED A SEQUEL,WELL HERE IT IS!ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND R&R.O AND THERE'S A LEMON SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER I THOUGHT I MIGHT TRY IT OUT SINCE MY CO AUTHOR HELPED ME A LOT WITH IT BUT DONT EXPECT LEMONS OFTEN.

(Jake's pov)

We drove off from the reception,i was completely happy with my life now i have my 3 wonderful kids along with a gorgeous wife there's nothing more i can ask for.I haven't told Nessie where im taking her just yet but i know she will love it.

"Ness you ever been to Colorado?"I asked hoping she wasn't sleep.

"No why?"I showed her 2 plain tickets to Aspen,Colorado and her face lit up,i was pleased with her reaction apparently.

"O my god Jake this is gonna be an exciting Honeymoon and when i say exciting i mean _very_ exciting."She said nibbling on my ear how i wanted her to go further but unfortunately i was driving.

"Ness as much as a want to continue but save that energy for later."She sat back in her chair defeated.

"How long until we get to the airport?"

"Um 5 minutes depends on the traffic."But luckily for us there wasn't. We made our way through the airport swiftly,we were desperately trying to hurry through baggage check as long the line was but eventually we got on the plane and just sent me her thoughts of her Honeymoon "Ideas",I was squirming in my seat.

"Sir are you all right?"The stewardess asked me as she noticed my squirming.

"Uh yes just trying to comfortable."I said embarrassed,she left then me and Ness busted out laughing so bad tears were flowing down our faces.

"Did you see her face?"Ness laughed which earned us a few confused glares.

"Yes."Ness and I mocked her very concerned we finish laughing ness looked tired.

"You look tired ness go to sleep and i will wake you up when we land."

"Its not even that long of a plane ride Jake we're gonna be there in a few hours anyway."

"A few hours can cause a great deal of difference if you go to sleep."I put on my puppy dog eyes.

"You remind me of Dylan and Justin when you do that,but fine i will go to sleep just for the sake of making you happy."The eye trick always work so i just knew i was gonna win this ride carried on for 3 hours before the announcement to land came on.

"Ness,come on Its time to wake up."Her eyes flew open automatically.

"Well its about time i got tired keeping my eyes closed."

"You were faking it the whole time?"

"No not the whole time,i took a nap for 2 hours then i woke up but didn't wanna open my eyes."

"Ness,your crazy."

"Thank you i take that as complement."She said smiling and i just had to kiss her.I carried her off the plane and into the parking lot.

"Now Alice said she rented a car and its gonna be down here but i cant find it."My phone rang just after i said that.

"Hello?"I didnt recognized the number.

"Its Alice,look in your Back pocket for the directions to the car."I did as i was told and there it was.

"Thanks but if you cant see me than how did you know i was having trouble finding it?"

"I had a feeling you were looking for it."I was still on the phone with Alice when i reached the car.

"The doors are open and the keys are in the glove compartment."

"Plus the directions to the cabin are programmed into the navigational system."

"Thanks Alice appreciate it."Ness yelled Hi from the car To Alice before i hung up.

"Now lets see where This takes us."I drove off and I just followed the little robotic voice for twenty-five minutes until it lead me to a small, winding road surrounded evergreen trees. A lot like the roads for every house the Cullen's ever had owned. Private and difficult to get to… for a human with dull senses, of road led to a extravagant (duh) cabin, that had a _perfect_ view of the got out the car taking in the house with a wow'd expression on my face while Ness was completely used to it.

"Jake its just a cabin,My parents Cottage is bigger than this."Well she was right about that,I snapped out of it and continued to the door.I started searching for the key.

"Jake looking for this?"Ness said holding up the key.

"Where did you find that?"I smiled awkwardly and brushed my hand through my hair _get a grip _Jake

"Under the welcome mat, Jake are you alright you seem unfocused tonight?"

"Yea im find reality is just catching up with me that's all."I took the keys and stepped in the house and Ness went and turned on all the lights and I took our bags to the master bedroom. The living room was amazing, it had multiple modern looking grey couches with orange throw walls were really indescribable, so many shapes at once, with all the archways and the fireplace changing the walls from flat into an architect's dream. The kitchen was awesome, too. It had stone walls and old-timey looking cabinets. It even had one of those floating microwaves… the ones that are in between the cabinets and pretty much just sit in the air because there's nothing below it.

I walked through the Stone-wall hallway, and towards the master bedroom.

When I walked in, I took in the huge king-sized bed, dome indented wall, It was amazing. Perfect.

I sat our bags by the bed and i turned around to see Ness behind hair down in waves wither eyes never leaving put her hand against my cheek and sent me all the stuff she wanted to happen tonight.

"Ness lets turn that thought into reality shall we."I said,we moved to the bed and started making out like pulled back for a minute allowing me to actually see what she had on it was Some white lacy thing that accented her chest. It went down to the top of her thighs and it was see-through enough for me to see lacy white panties little bow on her outfit was teasing me, so I pulled both of the straps down i knew it Ness pushed me down on the bed and was now on top of me.

My hands were around her hips and she was moving on me, causing the feeling to intensify. She was moaning and I was groaning, numerous sounds leaving our mouths. My hands moved up towards her chest and I got so overpowered with the feeling, I flipped us over so I was on top of her. I pushed again and we both exhaled in gasps. I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach, an intense feeling.

Our movements became frantic, like we were trying to touch every inch of each others' bodies as fast as we possibly could and I gasped then clenched my jaw. Stars flooded in my eyes and I yelled out in ecstasy. I heard her high pitched moan in response.

We layed there exhausted as ever,completely worn out i cuddled with ness to go to sleep together.

"I love you so much," I told her, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"I love you, too," she said, snuggling closer to me.

We fell asleep like that and I'd never slept sounder in my life.

WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER R&R UNTIL NEXT TIME DUECES 33


	2. Chapter 2 NOT ACTUAL CHAPTER

DEAR READERS IM TERRIBLE SORRY BUT I CANT CONTINUE THESE STORIES FOR A LITTLE BIT CAUSE I AM CURRENTLY BRUNT OUT OF IDEAS AND IT WOULDN'T BE FAIR TO JUST STOP THE STORIES ALL TOGETHER SO ITS ALL ON HOLD UNTIL IM TOTTALY FREE WITH STUFF AND I CAN MAKE ROOM FOR AS ALWAYS DUCES 3 AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF I CAN GET A FEW COMMENTS ON MY NEW STORY WHO AM I.


	3. Chapter 3 HAVING FUN

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER:AND SPEAKING OF LAST CHAPTERS LEMON IM NOT TRYING TO MAKE MY LEMONS LIKE REALLY GRAPHIC SO I JUST HOPE U WILL ENJOY THIS ONE.

(Renesmee's pov)

Today, I woke up with Jake's arms around me and tangled sheets around the both of us.I haven't felt more warm and protected in all my years,even with all the things we been through it was worth the wait to get to where we are.I think of what we went through as a test on how strong our relationship is but now i can see its stronger than ever.I decided to tend to my husbands needs and make breakfast before he wakes up i wandered into the large kitchen barefooted wearing Jacobs long shirt and some shorts underneath. I grabbed the carton of eggs and cracked twelve on the side of a big bowl I found in one of the numerous cabinets. I got a whisk and started stirring them, adding a bit a milk to make 'em nice and fluffy. I got some pre-cooked bacon, stuck it in a pan and then put the eggs on – considering the bacon wouldn't take too long and i made sure to make the bacon crispy seeing as Jacob loves crispy bacon.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist "Good morning babe."I smiled and tried to concentrate on cooking which was very hard to do.

"Morning to you too hubby."Not that im complaining but he was hungrily concentrating on my neck seems like he didn't get enough last night.

"Jake go set the table we'll continue this later."i turned and gave him a kiss to last him for a few ate and talked then when we finished, Jake had put all of our dishes and trash on the tray that i had put the food on. he took it back into the kitchen and when he got back, Jake started stretching,he started flexing his muscles i guess he was doing that on purpose just to tease me. I gulped and averted my gaze to the floor. Which, I know sounds stupid, but I didn't want him to feel like I was just watching him, gawking is the right word.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Jake asked, and I looked up at him.

He was grinning mischievously and I grinned back, matching the mischievousness of his grin.

"yeah," I said and he smiled,walking over to me.

"I mean if you wa–_want_ to take one by yourself that's fine too," I said, while nervousness boiled in my blood.

"Um, well considering that last night was _great_ and the fact that we're _married_, yes, I want to take a shower with _you Ness_." I ran a hand through his hair, and kissed him as light as i possibly could before Jake Jogged away to the bathroom.

Istood there for a minute before it got through my head to follow him.

He was already in the shower, so I took off my pajama shorts and Jakes shirt i had on then opened the glass door of the shower.

Jake was smiling at me while the water steamed around him and obviously that was a good sight to see. A beautiful sight.

By the time I stepped in, I had a sensory overload and Jake's smooth skin was pressed against me, her wet soft hair dripping water droplets on the hand I had on her lower back.

There was one of those expensive shower heads in the shower and it was spraying really smooth water, so it was like kissing under a small, warm waterfall.

Jake ran his hands up and down my back like he was trying to memorize every inch of me.

"I love you,"He whispered into my neck while he caressed my waist and hips. I pushed myself on him slowly and we both took in the feeling, the real thing felt so much better than when I was imagining it before.

It refreshed my memory on the overall beauty of it and I was seeing stars, the pure ecstasy that overcame me. The steam clouded in the shower and the water poured warmly down on us as I kissed him jaw bone, breathing sighs.

I don't feel like a scumbag like I thought I would either, because to me, we're not just having sex, we're making _love._ It means something to both of us and it lets us be intimate with each other. To please one another.

Jake and I are married now, so it isn't wrong to feel this way, or make love. I've faced that fact a while ago. Im not a kid anymore. Im a woman.

I washed my hair, and he washed his too, before we stepped out of the shower.

Jake grabbed two of the plush towels off of the towel rack and handed one to me.

I towel dried my hair and wrapped the towel around my waist then brushed my teeth and then Jake left so I could have some privacy.

When i was done getting dressed i went into the living room to find Jake looking through his phone.

"What you doing?"i asked curiously.

"Looking for some places to go today,you really dont want to spend your honeymoon in a cabin all day not that im complaining."I grinned of course if we stayed in the whole time Jake would turn into the biggest horn dog.

About half a minute passed before he got up off the couch "ahah I GOT IT!"I jumped at his explosive idea he got.

"O jeez you scared me but what have you got."I mocked his enthusiasm.

"Lets go to the beach,what do you say?"That was a good idea.

"Yea ok lets go somewhere that is less crowded."I wanted it to be just me and jake at the beach but the only thing i can ask is less crowded.

Jake nodded and then went to go get stuff for the beach,i went and searched for the perfect outfit So I put on a cute little green ruffly bikini thing it looked absolutely gorgeous.I walked out and Jake had put on some swim trunks and a hat with some sunglasses.

"Now where did this little number come from?"Jake asked flirty.

"O hush Alice helped me pick it out and you look amazingly hot in those trunks."He smiled and flicked his imaginary collar.

"Well what can i say."I pushed him and headed for the door.

After I stuffed everything in the car, I secured all the stuff in the back. I buckled up in the front. The drive to the beach was actually pretty enjoyable. We played the oldies station and Jake sang along while I was clapping to the beat as he tapped fingers against the steering were barely people there so i guess we were lucky.. As soon as I placed everything down, Jake set up a chair and stuck the umbrella in the sand for us just in case we got out of the water. I was carrying the towels waves didn't look too rough so I was ready to go in.  
I looked over to see Jake taking off his hat and my eyes raked over his body. I winked at him seductively before I ran into the grabbed my waist and twirling her around. I squealed and wriggled out of his arms then waded deeper in, luring him out farther.

"You're like one of those mermaids who tricks men into going deep into the water, and then drowns them,"Jake joked. I giggled.

"You mean Sirens?"I implored.

"Yeah, those," He agreed. I rolled her eyes

"I won't let you drown me though!"

My eyes widened, and he grabbed my hand then dove under the crisp water. I shot through the water with the power of a missile. After a few seconds, I pushed off the bottom with my feet and we shot up.

I was laughing as I wrapped her legs around His hips and My arms around my neck.  
"I love you, Jake," I said, kissing his nose. He caught my mouth and pulled me under. After spending the day at the beach, we went back home and just watched movies for the rest of the night.

OK THANKS GUYS FOR WAITING AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AGAIN UNTIL NEXT TIME DUECES3 BTW IM GONNA CUT THE HONEYMOON SHORT CAUSE I CANT SEEM TO GET INTO THAT ROMANTIC TYPE STUFF.


	4. Chapter 4 LAST DAY

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE SO I HOPE U ENJOY THIS ONE :)

(Renesmee's pov)

I was sitting in the living room with Jake watching this comedy but i was barely paying attention anyway.

"Ness have you talked to the kids or to your parents since we left?"Jake questioned thankfully he did or else i would've forgot to which is unusual.

"Come to think of it i haven't,have you?"Jake nodded.

"Texted them though."

"What did they say?"Why would they text him instead of me.

"Nothing really just to say hi,they really didnt want to say much since they didnt want to interrupt."He answered with a mischievous grin.

I smiled a small grin "Im just gonna call them and see whats up."

"Ok tell them i said hi I'll be back im gonna cook dinner."I nodded and he walked off to start the food.I dialed Dylan's number i would call Nikki's but she is probably with Danny.

_ring,ring,ring_ it went on for another minute then voice mail "uggh."I expressed exasperatedly.

"Didnt pick up?"Jake asked from the kitchen.

"Yea."my voice was full of sadness.

"who did you call?"

"Dylan cause i figured Nikki would be busy with Danny and Justin would be at sam's house with Samantha."

"Well you never know just try all 3 and if they dont answer call your parents"

"Ok i will try."I quickly dialed Justin's phone _ring,ring,ring...voice mail._"Whats the use of a new iphone if your not gonna use it!"I yelled into the phone highly furstarated.

"Ness you sound just like your mom when she tried to call and you wont pick up the phone."He laughed,im glad he's finding comedy out of this.

"Im becoming my mother."I rubbed my face tiredly.

"This better work jake."I called Nikki's phone.

"Hello."Thank my lucky stars at least someone knows how to answer a phone.

"Nikki where are your brothers?"

"Dylan went on a date with Erika and apparently he left his phone here and Justin is at the beach with Samantha and yes Grandpa Edward gave them approval ."Awww she knows me so well that she knew what i was gonna ask.

"O ok who is there with you and danny?"

"Uncle Emmett."Out of all the family members she has Emmett had to be the one to watch them.

"Well i was just calling to check up on you guys,put Emmett on the phone will you."

"Ok mom hold on."

"What up squirt."Emmett boasted into the phone.

"Hey Uncle Emmett how are the kids since we left."

"There fine Dylan and Justin has been in and out of la push but other than that their fine."

"Ok thanks uncle Emmett can you hand the phone back to Nikki."

"Yea sure talk to you later."I dearly missed my family even though we have been gone for 2 weeks it felt like months.

"Mom?"Nikki called.

"Yea im here...so anything new going on?"

"Not really except Leah's pregnant other than that everything's fine." Hold up Pregnant.

"O so she finally imprinted whos the lucky guy?"Jake stared at me with suspicion "Tell you later"I mouthed to him to reassure him.

"Thats the problem,she didnt imprint and there's no guy i mean not that i've ever seen but she insisted that she's gonna tell him when he gets back or something i dont know i wasnt really trying to pay attention."

"o ok odd but i've seen and heard weirder...i will call you back tommorow sweetie but tell your bothers i called and tell Danny to go home and when i say home i mean your Grandparents house."

"Can I-"

"No he is a vampire he is capable of walking or at least running to their house,if you really feel that strongly of not letting him go home by himself then ask Emmett to go with him."

"Cant he just stay over tonight and leave in the morning?"obviously she forgot the number one rule.

"I didnt make the rule up you have to ask your dad."I walked over to Jake and handed him the phone.

"Your daughter has to ask you a question."I watched carefully at jake but what made me want to laugh was his face change it was priceless.

"No have Emmett walk him home love you Nikki."He smiled and handed the phone to me.

"So thats that Nikki you remember what i said what to tell the boys love you guys and talk to you tommorow."I heard Danny tell her bye and walk out the house.

"bye mom love ya two tell dad the same."I agreed and hung then went to the kitchen to talk with jake.

"so whats going on?"I hopped on the counter and helped myself to a small i told Jake everything we started eating the most delicious human food i ever tasted that he made.

"Jake did you know that Leah's pregnant."I know it wasn't nessacry to feel this way but for some reason i just felt i had to question him about it.

He choked on his food "Um no who's the imprint?"

"There isnt one and Nikki said that she knows who the father is she just waiting for him to get back."

"Well i havent seen any guy with her so i wouldnt know."So many questions were gong through my head right now,so many questions that i shouldnt be thinking.

"How long were we apart before we got back together?"

"a few months i think,why?"

"No reason was just curious."At this time i didnt even know what i was saying why would i even consider Jake cheating on me with leah?When get home im just gonna confide in my family opinion.

"You think the kids are ok."I asked a few minutes later ,Jake put his fork down and looked at me with relief.

"Ok i get it lets cut the honeymoon short and go home,evidently the phone call got you worrying about the kids so if you wanna go home we can tommorow."

"Jake its fine,really."

"No no ive had my share of vacation time but..."I was about to protest until he got up from his seat and started to kiss me hungrily actually.

"i havent had enough of this."I finished his sentenced so seductively.

I dropped my hands to his belt buckle, undoing it as fast as I could. I pulled his button fly open and pushed my hands inside the denim, gasping when I came into contact with the hot, soft skin of his shaft.

Jake panted as his head lolled back with a thump, "Ness…your hand…no...words."

I lifted up his shirt and licked his biceps,obviously he was very much enjoying this.

"Goddamn it, yes," he replied as he sucked in a hiss of breath.

I released him for one quick moment and licked my palm from wrist to finger didnt even have to finish having sex in the kitchen,Jake started kissing my neck softly nipping at my skin then he took my hand practically ran to the bed room like we were horny threw me on the bed and removed my Shorts and my undergarments but left my shirt and all others on.I got on my knees on the bed and removed his shirt and as of now his jeans and boxers are on the floor.I pushed him down on the bed and decided it was time for me to take control,Kissing and grinding on Jake really satisfied him but that didnt last long until he flipped me over and He pushed three fingers into me and started to slam them in and out. They moved smoothly and when he curled them and hit home in the most exquisite of places, my voice cracked with my cries of pleasure. I pulled at his hair, half wanting more and half pulling him away as the pleasure started to become too spine was poker straight and my t-shirt was damp from the sweat off of my chest, but Jake was both gasped in Ecstasy my back arched in all.

We lay there gasping for air,tired,and hot.

"That was excellent for a last days event dont you agree?"I expressed with a wide smile on my face.

"Hell yes."

OK NOW ABOUT THE LEMON MY CO AUTHOR WROTE THAT ONE AND WILL FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A SURPRISE GUEST WITH SOME SURPRISE DRAMA...SO I HOPED U ENJOYED THIS ONE SO R&R UNTIL NEXT TIME DUCES 33


	5. Chapter 5

HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE

(Renesmee's pov)

The ride home was awkward,even after last night i felt a sort of tension while going home and as many times i ask Jake if he was ok or If he needed to say something to say it but he would say nothings it was its taking a toll on my trust for a 2 hour plane ride home i was ecstatic to get off of the plane,I honestly couldn't wait to see my family again.

"So how you think everyone is gonna react when they see we're home early?"I asked once we were in the car.

"well the kids will be happy to see you i know that for sure."

"Everyone will be glad to see us."

"You think Leah will be there?"I looked at him with curiosity,why would he want to know if she was gonna be there.

"You know since she's pregnant and all she might ask Bella or Esme for advice,could be waiting for you."I didnt answer after that but a question swept through my mind that i was too chicken to ask.

"Jake if i ask you this will you promise not to get mad that i even questioned it."Jake looked at me with suspicion but nodded his head.

"When we were separated like before me and the kids came down to visit."I stopped afraid to go on.

"Yea what about it?"

"Did anything go on that i need to know about?"I didn't wanna accuse him of begin the father of leahs kid but to me that's how to question came out and sounded like.

"Um no why?"Slight hesitation but no anger.

"no reason the question just came up."He didn't rest of the car ride was quiet but the silence was broken when we got close to our got the bags while i walked to the door to unlock it.

"Hello...anybody home?"I called out once we were in the house.

"Sweetie its 3 o clock in the afternoon and their teenagers their probably at la push or your parents house."

"Ahhhh forgot,you wanna run over there?"I started to walk out the house and before i knew it i heard a big growl and clothes ripping to shreds.I grinned and started to run.

"Jake you're slow!"I yelled behind me jake completely in sped up and knocked me off my feet to the point where i was now on his back while he was running.

"No fair!"He barked out a huge we got to my parents house they were all outside waiting for they heard us in the woods.

I was crowded with hugs while jake was putting on his second pair of shorts he had hidden in a bush next to the kids were really happy to see us Ive never seen them so happy in my entire life.

"Hi Renesmee."I turned around to find it was was glowing her stomach was round looks like she was 3 months along.

"Wow leah Hi."I went to hug her.

"Congratulations."She smiled and looked down.

"Thanks wheres jake?"

"O um there he is."He was walking from the woods shirt on and Leah begin pregnant and all but she practically ran to hug hugged her back and walked over to the family to hug them.

"So Leah whos the lucky guy?"Jake asked

"O um i dont wanna tell everybody just yet."

"Well lets go inside and chill out for a while."We went inside and sat on the chair relaxing.

"How was your trip guys?"Mom asked.

"It was fun mom."I said not wanna give a whole lot of details.

"Yea really fun Bells."I smacked him upside his head completely embarrassed.I could tell my face was turning different shades of red cause of Emmett's laugh.

"Well Im gonna go hunt for a little while anybody want to come with me?"Everybody volunteered except leah.

"Ness im gonna stay here get settled in kinda tired."I nodded and ran into the woods.

(Jakes pov)  
I layed my head on the couch completely tired.

"Jake are you happy for me?"Leah asked,i opened my eyes and just responded with a answer.

"Yea im mean iam happy for you,you can have the experience of having a child."she smiled and caressed her stomach.

"Yes it will be fun He or she will love growing up with their brothers and sister."

"Leah are you telling me this guy already has kids?"This isnt gonna go well first she didnt imprint and shes pregnant wow.

"Jake we both know who the guy is come on dont act stupid now."She looked at me odd out of all the times me and leah hung out she never looked at me like this.

"Leah what are you talking about?"I suddenly felt like i should've left with everyone else.

"Do you remember when Ness took the kids and left then you came back in a terrible state?"I nodded.

"you went through that drinking stage,you would go to parties and bars and have to call Seth to come pick you up."no matter how much i tried to remember its all a blur.

"not really but what does this have to do with me or you?"

"One night you called seth but he didnt want to drive so i said i would pick you up and when i got you in the car you were wasted and when i say wasted i mean to the point where you didnt even remember where the heck you when i got you home i made sure you went to your bed but as i started walking out you called me.I went to see whats wrong and you start talking nonsense on how you thought i was pretty and stuff next thing you know we started making out and then things got the only reason i gave in was so i can have something other than Sam to think about.I just left in the morning and never spoke of it cause i wouldnt know what to say."

"If you didnt know what to say back then why do you know what to say now?"I couldnt believe her words i dont remember none of this.

"Cause i didnt think Nessie and them would come the time i knew,they came back and i didnt like the way you looked at nessie you never looked at me that way."

"Thats because i dont love you leah i love her ok shes my imprint and not you."Leah started to get mad.

"You wasnt saying all of that when you wanted to kill her before she was born."

"That was a long time ago."she scoffed and waved her hand off.

"That still doesnt prove that its mine,for all i know you could be sleeping with other guys."I knew that wasnt true but i just didnt want to hear the truth.

"OK jake ok whatever i just wonder what nessie is gonna say."

"Your not gonna tell her anything ok cause this is my problem not hers."

Im not planning on telling nessie im not planning on telling her anything that happened today i know i shouldnt but its for the best.

Ness came into the living room and found me.

"Hey Jake so what did i miss while i was gone?"Leah and i exchanged looks.

"Nothing sweetheart nothing at all."Leah shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"O well you missed all that great elk and the kids had a blast with the Jaguars,Nikki especially she chased down 2 by her self and wouldn't share with the boys."

"Thats my girl."I smiled and kiss ness on the walked in with blood covered on her along with Dylan and came in shaking his head at what she was about tell me.

"You can not take these kids anywhere hunting with out them ruining their outfits."Alice exclaimed exasperated.

"What happened?"

"When i was chasing the 2 jaguars these 2 idiots gonna try and get them before i could and when i got both of them and already bit both of them Justin is gonna push on the animals back and make the blood squirt on me and Justin did the same with the thing i know im covered in it."

"And let me guess you poured some on them?"

"No dad she drowned us in it."Justin finished.

"She opened up a Elk and dumped the remains on both of us." Dylan said.

"OK im not gonna comment on that you guys just get cleaned."They ran up stairs.

"Ness im just gonna go home but i will back tommorow,good to have you guys back."Ness smiled and hugged her.

"You dont someone to drive you?"

"No i already called Seth his on his way but thanks anyway."A few minutes Seth honked and leah left gladly i thought the house was gonna explode with all the tension going on between her.

"Jake i cant tell you how good of a husband and father you have been to me i love you so much."i felt as guilty as the words poured out her mouth.

"uhhh Ness i actually need to tell you something."

_TO BE CONTINUED ..._

IS JAKE GONNA TELL OR IS HE GONNA FLAKE OUT WHO KNOWS?WELL R&R UNTIL NEXT TIME DUECES


	6. Chapter 6 UPDATE

HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THE TERRIBLE DELAY UM BETWEEN WRITERS BLOCK AND MOVING I COULDNT FIND TO WRITE AND I HAD NO INTERNET...SO EXPECT A NEW chapter this weekend at the most...again IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAYS WILL MAKE IT UP TOO U


	7. Chapter 7 TRUE OR FALSE

HEY GUYS LIKE I SAID IN MY UPDATE IM VERY SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPLOADED BUT BETTER LATE THAN NEVER...SO HERE U IM SKIPPING THE LEMONS SEEING MY CO AUTHOR IS OUT OF TOWN.

(Jacobs pov)

Should i tell her?I cant ruin our relationship by something i did,we just got out of the fire and in it i throw us back in.

"Jake?"Nessie said with confusion im very sure my eyes tells it all by the way im looking at her.

"O um never mind i forgot i will tell you later if it comes back up."I felt a very big gulp of guilt in the pit of my stomach its something i've never experienced before.

"Ok so Jake you wanna go to the beach with us later,i was thinking relaxing in the sun a bit a let the kids have all the fun."O my god my face was red hot with guilt.

"Yeah ok sounds fun just go tell everyone else and im gonna take a shower."I gave her a kiss and went on my way.

(Renesmee's pov)

Something was up with Jake,he didn't just this this point my mind was racing with tons of questions.I go back to the question i raised earlier:Did anything happen between him and Leah?No i shouldn't think like that he's my husband and i should trust him...right?Just to be safe...i dont know.I go to the bedroom and get pieces of hair from the brush that was left on the side of the was i doing?Even when i can get passed it i cant,all i want is something to prove me wrong about my assumptions.I go to Carlisle so he can prove me wrong.

"Grandpa i need your help."He was sitting in his chair going over his patients diagnoses.

"sure ness,what can i help you with."i suddenly felt my cheeks getting red.

"Um yea Leah came by and said that she wants to make sure the person she thinks is the father is the father."He looked at me and took the hair uneasy.

"Did she say who it was?"

"No and she said that u can get the baby's DNA stuff when she comes over for her appointment today at 7...be sure not to mention it cause she doesnt wanna feel embarrassed."I didn't want my family to know that i was having marriage problems already like litterally we have been married for 2 weeks.

"Alright ness but why didn't she come to me?"

"Like i said she didn't wanna feel embarrassed...i mean put your self in her shoes wouldn't you be embarrassed if you think you know who the father is."He nodded.

"Point taken."I smiled and stopped by the door.

"One more thing,how long is it gonna be for the results so i can tell Leah."

"I Can try to rush the results the best i can but expect it to 1-3 days but since im gonna be handling it expect it to 1-2 days."

"Ok thanks Grandpa see ya."He said bye and i went to get ready for the beach.

After i go put on my 2 piece apple green suit under my tank top and shorts i found Jake waiting for me on the bed.

"Do i get to see the hot number you have on?"He wiggled his eyebrows at me,i blushed and went over to give him a kiss.

"You wouldnt lie to me would you jake?"He looked in my eyes and caressed my cheek.

"Never."I finally felt what i asked Carlisle to do was completely unnecessary,Jake wouldnt lie to me.

"Ok so do i look alright to go to the beach."I showed him my top part of the swim suit,he examined it very slowly.

"Ness you look extremely beautiful."I smiled and took his hand and we all went to the beach.

Dylan and Justin were on the shore with Samantha and Erika while Nikki and Danny are in the water with me and Jake.I was sending Jake Romantic thoughts like i did on the plane.

"Ness,if we were here by our selves trust me i would go back to the car right now and show you how much i love you right now."

"How about when we get back to the house."He started kissing my neck then came back to my mouth,my mind went elsewhere while our tongues were done with the beach we told the kids they can stay but be back at we got home Jake practically threw me on the couch and was on top of me kissing me roughly,while i returned the favor.

I woke up on the floor in the kitchen,how did i get here from the couch?I Looked up and saw Jake sitting on the chair next to the table above me.

"How did i end up here?"Jake smiled.

"Lets just say you acted like an animal."He showed me the scratch marks on his chest and back.I blushed and got up to go put on a robe and check on the kids.

"Their not there,they spent the night at your parents."I nodded,i went to my room and pulled on jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Jake I'll be back im gonna go to my parents real quick."He nodded and continued to eat his cheerios.

"Hey mom."Dylan and Nikki greeted.

"Hey guys,wheres Justin?"

"Still sleep in Grandpa's room."I asked them how their night was,come to find out they stayed at the beach and watched the waves roll in all night.

"Is Carlisle here?"

"Yea in his study doing something,o and he said he had something for you."I said bye and continued to the study.

"Hey ness,what brings you here?"

"Dylan said you have something for me."

"O yea."He reached into the drawer and handed me the yellow envelope.

"How did it go with Leah yesterday?"

"O it was fine she was cheerful,more than im used to.I laughed.

"I didnt see the rest of the family around where they go?"

"Alice and Esme went to do shopping,Your mom and dad went hunting with the others."I nodded and hugged him goodbye.

I closed the door and opened the package,was i ready for the answer?

OK GUYS THANKS FOR BEGIN PATIENT AND I HOPE I HAVENT LOST MY READERS BUT I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY PLEASE FORGIVE ME ANYWAY HOPE U LIKED IT AND BTW I DONT KNOW HOW LONG REAL PATERNITY TESTS TAKE I JUST GO WITH MY DUCES33


	8. Chapter 8 is this really happening again

HI GUYS OK IM GONNA TRY TO UPLOAD EVERY WEEK OR SO LIKE I USED TOO CUZ IM I WANNA IN THE STORY BEFORE SUMMER OR BEFORE I LEAVE CUZ IM GOING ON A TRIP AND IT WOULDN'T BE FAIR TO PUT MY READERS ON HOLD FOR 2 MONTHS SO I HOPE U ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST TO COME.

(Renesmee's pov)

I open the envelope highly positive that it was gonna be a negative,Jake wouldn't never lie to me.I dont know why i even ask Carlisle to do such a thing pure stupidity, I'm not gonna even bother reading it.

"Mom where you going?"Nikki questioned when she saw me walking out the front door.

"Home,you guys can tag along if you want,we're done um... remodeling the house."She laughed.

"ok if that's what you kids call it now a days."I had to laugh at that one,she got me.I said my goodbye and ran home to my was sitting in the living room watching some movie apparently it was really funny.

He kissed me on the cheek"Hey ness,what are the kids doing?"

"Nothing just hanging out over there,they said they are waiting for us to stop "cleaning""I help my finger as quotation for cleaning.

"Whats that you got there?"He eyed the envelope that i wasn't gonna open.

"O nothing just some results for something but nothing cause im not gonna open it,its pointless now."I threw over to him just in case he wanted to look at a little bit thirsty i went to get some water,i grab a glass cup and fill it with water.

"Well whatever this was for it looks like it was a 99% accuracy."I froze and the number 99 had echoed in my head so many times it was like my head was empty.

I laughed awkwardly "Wha-what was that?"Jake looked at me and laughed.

"Ness i thought you said it didnt matter."

"Yeah it doesnt but repeat it for me."He grabbed the paper again and read it."

"Yeah 99% percent."Something clicked in my head.

"Thats what i thought ok never mind Jake."He turned around to watch the movie again.I grabbed the empty glass cup and threw it at the back of his head but the same time he turned around and dodged it before it could shatter on his head and he stared at me shock,instantly i threw a plate and tossed it like a Frisbee that again he dodged.

I froze at the next object "What are you trying to do kill,me ness whats wrong?"I breathed heavily filled with rage i started seeing red.

"Yes that's what exactly i wanna do right now. Im gonna ask you a question Jacob and answer it right."He glanced at my hand twitching for the bowls,Jake looked scared for the first time in his life and gulped loudly.

"Did anything happen between you and Leah when we were apart?"As much as i tried to keep from yelling i was to my breaking point.

"No."I threw the bowl."LIAR,TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"Ness can you Just calm-"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION JACOB AND DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN."I was so mad i grabbed a knife from drawer and stalked over to him like a predator would do its backed up every time i got closer.

"Ness put the knife down would you."I gave him a murderous look.

"JACOB I KNOW OK I KNOW."I laughed like i was insane.

"Ness i can explain."

"Jacob why didnt you tell me."He looked defeated.

"I didnt want you to get mad,i didnt wanna ruin our fresh start."Was he serious.

"Im not mad im furious if this was what you wanted to avoid this whole argument you couldve told me."

"How did you find out?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does really."

"No it doesnt cause what are you gonna do if i tell you?"He went silent.

"I went to Carlisle and lied about a unborn paternity test i went curious after you "suddenly" forgot what you were gonna ask me.I thought i was begin stupid and paranoid about it and decided that i wasnt gonna open cause i thought i would be wrong but look where my accusations got us."

"So you're saying you dont trust me seeing that you had to go behind my back and do that right that's what your saying."My emotions were going everywhere i didnt know weather to cry,scream,or laugh.

"Yes Jacob thats exactly what that means i cant trust you anymore you lied to me way too many times,ive been through to much in my life to the point where i cant take this anymore."

"Ness what about when we got married we are together till death do us part and we would always stay even though things got tough?"I looked up into the ceiling trying to hold back my tears.

"Apparently that doesnt mean anything to you since you cant tell the truth."Suddenly i hear a gasp at the door,it was the kids coming back home.

"Mom what are you doing,whats going on?."Dylan asked terrified of the knife still in my hand.

"Jacob why dont you explain to your kids whats going on,there not little anymore go ahead."I dropped the object in my hand and folded my stood there unable to begin.

"Dad speak whats going on."Nikki spoke.

"Well when you and your mother were apart for a while a went on a phase kind of and i got carried away."

"Listen to yourself your gonna lie to them to,finish the story tell them the rest."

"Leah and i got carried away and the child she is carrying is mine."Nikki started crying while Dylan and Justin stood there dumbfounded.

"Jacob get out."They all looked at me.

"Mom what?"Justin questioned

"No Justin if he wants to keep secrets,lie and cheat then he can do that somewhere the hell else cause i wont be treated this way ever."

"Mom think about what your're doing,Dylan go get the and Dylan ran out of the house.

"Ness come on."He grabbed my hand and i snatched away hot tears spilling down my face.

"No i cant do this maybe we were moving to fast or we are just not meant to be cause this imprinting thing doesn't work at all,i cant take begin lied to about something that major."The others showed up my mom's face worried.

"Dad,Uncle Emmett,Uncle Jasper load up Jacobs car with his stuff please i want him out of this house."Emmett and Jasper went up stairs while Dad read our thoughts for what happened.

"Grandpa i wanna thank you for getting me the results i finally know what kind of person I married,Guys congratulate Jacob he is expecting another kid."

"Jake why?"Mom asked.

"I dont know Bella it was when we weren't together."Mom lowered her head.

"You sure Ness."I nodded my the the time they were done loading his car Jacob left once again.

"Now Nikki,Dylan,Justin you guys are freely to go and see your dad where ever he is staying but he is never stepping foot in this house again."

"So are you guys officially done for good."Dylan asked probably everyone's question.

"Maybe,probably most likely."Its been a really long day so i went to bed alone trying to erase every moment i ever had with Jake from my mind.

OK GUYS I KNOW IT TOOK TOO LONG BUT I COULDNT FIGURE OUT HOW THIS SHOWED GO BTW LIKE I SAID EVERY THING I DO I DO FOR A REASON AND I DO AGREE THEY HAVE A MESSED UP RELATIONSHIP INCLUDING A IMPRINT BUT THINGS WILL WORK OUT IN THE END BUT R&R.


	9. Chapter 9 Last

OK GUYS TO BE HONEST IM NOT REALLY LIKING THE SEQUEL SO IM JUST GONNA WRAP IT UP IN THIS CHAPTER I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY READERS WHO WANTED MORE OUT OF THE STORY BUT HERE YOU GO THE LAST CHAPTER ITS GONNA BE SHORT SO AS ALWAYS...ENJOY.

(Renesmee's pov)

I watched Jake drive away in his car for the last time,we weren't just meant to be at all whatever supernatural force just didnt want us together won and i guess i didnt-or we-didnt fight enough for our relationship...

"Mom what were you doing with the knife in your hand,were you really gonna stab dad?"Nikki's eyes trembled with fear and tears.

I put my hand on my head "No i just did it to scare him really scaring was only intended."My life is a mess,i made a mess of it and its gonna be a long time before it is completely clean.

"Nessie."My dad and mom wrapped their arms around me for comfort."

"Nobody blames you ness,the choices that are made are made for good reasons."Dad answered my thoughts.

"Guys i wouldn't blame you guys if you wanted to live with your dad,ive been a terrible mother to you guys always taking you guys away from your dad its not right."

"Mom your not terrible to us its just you and dad love each other but you guys have issues to work out before getting back together."Dylan told me.

"What are you gonna do about Leah?"I shook my head "Theres nothing i can do just whatever happens, happens."

30 YEARS LATER

(THIRD PERSON)

Renesmee and her family moved to Chicago while Samantha and Erika came with them to stay with Dylan and out Samantha and Erika had the Wolf Gene it hadn't kicked in like it should and Danny married 10 years after Jake left and have 1 kid named Hunter Jacob Cullen(couldnt really come up with a last name for danny).Both Dylan and Justin are engaged to their imprints and are never spoke of Jake since he left but missed him.

Renesmee walked down the sidewalk going to a store to buy new shoes when she bumped into a stranger.

"O sorry,i wasnt watching where i was going."She bent down to pick up her stuff not yet making eye with the person.

"Its ok im just clumsy like that."The hand that was helping her pick up her stuff reached for her hand,she smiled at the familiar hand.

"Jake,funny seeing you here."He smiled.

"Yea just making it easier to see the kids since you guys move."Renesmee nodded.

"So you brung your son or daughter?"Jake looked at her and shook his head.

"its actually a girl but leah wasnt looking for anybody to help her not even me so she dont want me around."Nessie nodded her head.

"nice seeing you jake but gotta get back shopping for Alice's birthday present she wants just the right shoes." She started to walk away.

"Ness,i was wondering maybe if you wanna catch a movie you know catch up on old times."She smiled to herself and turned.

"You know a wise person once said two people who have issues have to work them out before getting back together. So If i say yes Lets take this extremely slow this time no fooling around,no lies complete trust."Jake Nodded while Renesmee walked away.

"So is that a yes?"He called she was walking she bent her head down but ignored got a text on his phone It simply said "I'll be ready at 7."

OK WEATHER THIS SEQUEL SUCKED OR WATEVER BUT JAKE AND NESSIE DEFIANTLY HAVE ISSUES SO HOPE WHOEVER WAS READING THIS STORY ENJOYED IT AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THEM FOR READING AND FOLLOWING THE STORY DUECES 33


End file.
